Galvan Experiment
by PaperFox19
Summary: AU Azmuth had an idea, a way of combining human creativity and galvan intelligence, however he needed the perfect specimen to activate such a task, he chose Max Tennyson, an outstanding plumber with a bright future. Warning Yaoi Slash Do not read if you do NOT like yaoi or slash


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ben/Kevin

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Ok for those who don't know I am working 6 days a week and I don't have a lot of time for fics. I have time to think about them creating new ideas and plots. So yes I create new projects but that doesn't mean I've given up on others, they will all get their time in the spot light at one point or another. One shots are being handled by my kindle and stories are being handled on my laptop. So please enjoy the one shots and updates as they come and know I'm doing the best I can with the little time I get.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Galvan Experiment

Azmuth had an idea, a way of combining human creativity and galvan intelligence, however he needed the perfect specimen to activate such a task, he chose Max Tennyson, an outstanding plumber with a bright future.

Chapter 1

The galvans are an intelligent race, the greatest of them known as Azmuth, all across space people knew of him and his many accomplishments, what was kept secret were his failures. The mistakes he had made haunted him, and he thought if he had seen the world a different way then maybe things would have been better, despite creating the unitrix and the omnitrix as a way of redeeming himself he still felt that there should be more.

One day he had the idea of combining his dna with human dna and creating a child with the intellect yet the creativity and heart of a human. He just needed to select the right human, he scoured the plumber data base and believed he found the prime subject; Max Tennyson.

It took time to convince him, but when told of the great opportunity this could be for his children or even grandchildren Max eventually agreed, besides there was no guarantee this would even work. Max wore the unitrix with a bio lock of Azmuth's dna, the dna was fused with his own while he had the unitrix.

At first nothing seemed to happen, both he and Verdona looked for any signs of powers or abilities in their children but none arrived. Azmuth believed his experiment was a failure and he took the unitrix back, he thanked Max for his time and left. He still had Max Tennyson in mind for the future wielder of the omnitrix so he kept his eye on the family.

Some time passed and soon the grandkids were born, Gwen had the spark of the anodites and Ben he gained the galvan intellect. It started off small at first, but soon Ben was building things, his parents just thought he was advanced, but it was more than that. He was remembering things, anything he read he learned and memorized. School became less challenging so Ben stopped trying, he realized something was wrong with him, he was understanding things faster than humanly possible, and from his hero comics he realized that if he had some kind of super human powers to use them even unconsciously to advance himself would be wrong.

He did stop trying in school but he didn't stop learning or building things, even Max noticed the advanced technology he was making, Level 3, Level 4, and even Level 5. Azmuth took notice and came to Max expecting to take Ben with him.

"You can't just waltz in here and expect to take him from his home and family," Max was angry at what Azmuth wanted to do.

"I do not see the problem with this Max Tennyson, I only seek to honor the promise I made to you all those years ago, it seems one of your descendants inherited my dna after all, he's gained a galvan mind. I can help nurture it!"

"He needs his family, and besides how would raising him as a galvan help your experiment, you wanted a galvan mind and a human heart and creativity then he needs to be a normal human," he countered, in reality he had to play this carefully, he hadn't realized Azmuth had used his own dna for the unitrix.

"The boy will be coming with me!" Azmuth snapped, and Max frowned. "No he will not!" Grandpa Max snapped back.

"Does anyone care what I have to say?" Ben surprised them, Max more than Azmuth. "So you were listening, how did you know I was here?"

"I built a scanner, and it went off shortly after you arrived, I sent one of my probes to find out what was going on," on cue a tiny little round robot came out of hiding, it floated over to Ben. Azmuth examined the strange device. "Hmm simple, green with a computer face, four little round hands and feet and the number 10 on his back, no doubt able to listen in and spy with great ease do to his small size, and the antenna on his head sends signals out, no doubt to your private computer. He's quite fast and is able to float on his own, a very ingenious device."

Azmuth's praised caused the little robot to blush, and rub the back of his head. "I call him Mode, so am I not fully human?"

"Indeed a long time ago, I asked your Grandpa for some help. I wanted to create a child a human and galvan hybrid, so I sought the best human, and used my own personal dna. Now that your powers have come in I'd like to take you to my home and teach you much about the universe," Azmuth explained, and Ben was able to process this. "So since I have both yours and Granpa's dna in me does that mean we are family?" He asked and that question surprised even Azmuth.

"Yes in a sense, so what do you say Ben won't you join me I can show you so much?"

"Thanks Grandpa Azmuth, but I'm going to stay here with Grandpa Max," Azmuth raised his hand. "Just Azmuth will be fine, but I must ask why? There is so much I could teach you, show you."

"Yes but Azmuth, everything you could teach me or show me you learned on your own, and that was fun for you discovering the mysteries of life, creating things, learning all what you could learn on your own. I want the same experience I want to learn all I can learn on my own," he smiled and Azmuth understood.

"Very well young Tennyson, I believe you just had a birthday recently, you just turned 10. I suppose a gift is in order," he snapped his fingers and a small round sphere appeared. "I look forward to seeing what you do with this." With that said Azmuth vanished and Ben opened the sphere and inside was the omnitrix.

Grandpa Max had to come clean with Ben about a few things, about being a plumber and asked the boy to keep it a secret. With the agreement set Ben and Max spent lots more time together and Ben learned about the omnitrix.

It wasn't long before Max took Ben and Gwen on the road. Ben continued his omnitrix training and his inventing, and Gwen learned about magic which suited her anodite ancestry.

With this device he was able to change into ten different aliens…at first. With his galvan mind he was able to unlock various other aliens, and becoming a galvan which he called Grey Matter allowed him to walk a mile in Azmuth's shoes, and he got lots of ideas. One of his ideas being a slider on the omnitrix allowing him to shift between his human and galvan form with ease, it really was useful when working on his inventions. His galvan mind was quite useful in learning how his other alien forms fight, he came up with unique ways of fighting using each aliens talents to their fullest, it took a lot of practice but he got it.

He used his powers to help people, and when he had down time he still invented things, he built a vehicle for himself, it was a two seater, had a windshield, no steering wheel, it had a hand plate and once activated Ben could drive it with his mind. It could go 0 to 60 in no time, but Max was strict about him using it. The thing could shrink down and be carried in Ben's pocket and could grow to be the size of a car.

On their journey Ben met a boy named Kevin, he had powers that Ben recognized as osmosian. He helped Kevin deal with some thugs, and they became fast friends, Kevin talked Ben into using his ride, the two drove around town having fun. However something that concerned him was Kevin's absorbing of energy, he knew what that did. He tried to help Kevin but the boy had absorbed energy for too long and took Ben's desire to help the wrong way.

Ben was forced to use his powers to try to subdue Kevin, but in the struggle Kevin absorbed energy from the omnitrix and he transformed. The power drove Kevin mad, and he began attacking innocent people, Ben had no choice but to stop him. Kevin became lost, he was forced to send his best friend into the null void, but he never stopped looking for a cure.

With his brains and the omnitrix as well as a few inventions he was able to save the world from Vilgax. He stopped crooks human and alien, beat monsters and saved lives. Soon the time with Grandpa Max ended and he went back to school, he took off the omnitrix and tried to live a normal life, he did homework joined the soccer team and for 5 years everything was normal.

Despite trying to live a normal life, Ben still tinkered with his inventions, he even built himself a work shop. He played soccer and won a huge game, he even got a medal. He was gonna ride his bike home but when he went for his bike there was someone there. He was tall with dark hair and he looked familiar. "Hey Ben, long time no see."

"Kevin!" Ben gasped. After 5 long years he was face to face with Kevin Levin, and in human form no less. Time would tell would Kevin be a friend or foe.

To be continued


End file.
